A Wake Up Kiss
by FicLuvers2die4
Summary: Sirius and Harry like each other and every one else knows except them. So what happens when Remus and Snape start to try to get them together?
1. Default Chapter

A wake up kiss

Chapter one Finally

By: The amazing writers Abbie and JoJo

Summary: Sirius and Harry like each other and every one else knows except them. So what happens when Remus and Snape start to try to get them together?

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was once again sent to stay with his dreaded relatives for the duration of the summer, the Dursley's. Harry didn't even want to think of what was going through Dumbledore's head when he had shipped him off to this _awful _place. Especially since Voldemort was destroyed last year due to the combined efforts of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix, most of which he had become friends with during their time working together.

The final battle had taken place in the very same graveyard Harry had been port-keyed to in his fourth year. It was there where he had used the most gruesome of the Unforgivable Curses, the Avada Kedavra curse. The body that had fallen, curled on the ground, was not the body of Lord Voldemort, but that of Tom Riddle. After the fall of their precious master, the Death Eaters had scattered. Most had yet to be caught.

It was a day before Harry's seventeenth birthday, just a day before he would become a true wizard. The next day, Harry was also _supposed_ be taking his official apparation test, pre-scheduled by the Ministry of Magic. While he was at Hogwarts, Order members and willing teachers all helped him learn the _art_ of apparation, however this was a test, and Harry didn't even know who was taking him.

_I know for sure the Dursley's aren't going to want to take me. _

After he finished eating the pathetic, wilting salad, or 'health food' as his aunt put it, Harry loaded the dishwasher and retired to his room with a heavy sigh. He decided that postponing his homework for the rest of the summer was definitely _not_ a good idea, so he searched his trunk and brought out his history of magic text book. Page nineteen; _When did it become illegal for a wizard or witch to use witchcraft when they were underage? _

Harry snorted at the irony.

Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his three foot long essay, the door bell rang and his clock buzzed, indicating it was indeed midnight.

_Who in the hell is knocking at the door at this late hour?!_

"Who in the bloody hell is visiting at this time of night?!" Roared Uncle Vernon. "Get it boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Replied Harry, stifling a yawn.

Harry begrudgingly headed down stairs and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of his godfather, Sirius Black, on the other side.

"Harry, aren't you going to be polite and let me in?" Sirius asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, come in...wait. What in the bloody hell are you doing here? Sirius don't you know you could be seen?!" Harry whispered viciously.

"Why, I'm coming to get you, of course! Unless you would rather stay here, that is? And didn't you read the paper? Any ... at all this week?"

"No, I stopped reading that crap. They tell too many lies. Now, what's this about getting me? You need to get out of here now!" Harry cried, flailing his arms in the air for effect.

"Well, you should. Then you would know that the Ministry caught Peter. Well, it's more like the Order caught Peter and turned him into the Ministry who then took all the credit. It's all over the Daily Prophet. They've been questioning him all week, double douses of Veritaserum, I hear. Yesterday, Fudge even publicly announced my innocence! All I had to do was go down to the Ministry of Magic, sign a few papers and I was a free man!

"I can't believe it! So your really free?!" Harry practically squealed.

"Looks that way. And that is why I am here." Sirius paused and glanced at his watch. "Exactly six minutes ago, you became of age. You can come and live with me if you want to. Tomorrow, well today, if you want we can go and get your apparation license. After that we can go back home, or apparate, all depends on weather or not you pass the test and you can open all of your presents." Sirius started to fiddle with his new robes and tilt his head down, talking to the floor. "So, how about it? Want to leave and live with me or stay here? I mean, I would understand if you want to stay here, but, I just thought I would offer; you know a change of surroundings might be nice..." Sirius didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Harry launched himself at Sirius and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Sirius that is wonderful! I'm so happy. I already told you along time ago that I would _love _to live with you! Like I would really want to stay here, anyway."

This seemed to cheer Sirius up drastically.

"You would? Go get your stuff, and we can leave a note for your relatives." Sirius smiled.

Harry sprinted upstairs and pulled out his Hogwarts trunk, and started throwing books in when he suddenly stopped and hit himself on the head with his potions manuscript. He gave a small laugh and whipped out his wand. A few muttered words later and everything was packed neatly, ready to go. Harry promptly shrunk his trunk and placed it in his awaiting pocket.

"Ready" Harry hollered down the stairs to Sirius, completely forgetting the fact that is was one in the morning and the Dursley's were asleep.

It was then that Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps could be heard thudding on the carpet, signaling his approach. A moment later two other sets of feet could be head trudging down the stairs.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here. And who in the hell is that?!" Uncle Vernon yelled, pointing rudely at Sirius with bits of spittle shooting out of his mouth.

"Why sir, I'm greatly offended. "Sirius began in a haughty tone. "You do not know the infamous Sirius Black? Then I shall have to introduce myself. I am Sirius Black; the devilishly handsome, ever cunning, King of pranks, Marauder himself." Sirius took a deep bow. While Harry's relatives jaws deeply dropped and eyes bulged.

"Oh and by the way, I also just _happen_ to be Harry's godfather and I just _happen_ to be taking him away from you." Sirius added as an after thought.

"No. Absolutely not! He will not be going. The boy is staying here!"

Sirius's grin faded a tad and his eyes seemed to darken.

"Harry is of age. He can do what ever he wants. And he does not want to stay here with you!" Sirius snarled.

"That's right! I'm a fully grow wizard now. I'm going whether you'll allow me to or not!"

And with that Harry whisked out his wand and froze his 'loving relatives' in place.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Harry chuckled.

"That's understandable. I would to as well if he was my uncle. More like a big blob of fat, then anything else." Sirius teased, waving his hand in the frozen Vernon's face.

"Actually, I have always _really_ wanted to push the plate away from his face." Harry laughed.

"I can see you never succeeded in that area." Sirius giggled.

"Really, I never would have guessed."

"I have so much to tell you. Here hop in and I'll tell you on the way to the Ministry." Sirius said excitedly.

Stepping outside and slamming the door with a satisfying 'crash' that was sure to get the neighbors attention, Harry and Sirius walked out to a metallic, shiny, sports car parked in front of the perfectly cut lawn.

"Oh. My. God. Sirius, is that your car?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You like it?" Sirius asked smugly, his chest puffing out in obvious pride.

"Like it? I _love_ it."

"Then stop gaping at it and get in it." Sirius taunted.

They drove in silence for a steady ten minutes until Sirius asked. "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure."

"Wizarding Wireless Network or muggle radio?"

"I don't care. I'm not very familiar with either." Harry said, trying to remember some of the songs Dudley used to listen to.

"Well, neither am I, so let's listen to the muggle radio." Sirius said cheerfully.

He turned on the radio only to greeted by the loud obnoxious noise of country western. (I am sorry to all the country lovers. And I admit that there are some good country songs. But this isn't your fic. And in your fic you can make them love country if you like.)

They listened to about two seconds before they simultaneously burst out into fits of laughter.

"I think 100.3 is a good station." Harry said while trying to stop snickering.

Sure enough, when Sirius tuned onto 100.3 a pretty good rock song had just started playing. They listened to the radio for a while contently, both lost in thought about what their lives would be like now that they had the other. Gradually, Harry noticed something.

"Hey, Sirius why aren't we losing the station? Usually when people reach a certain area they loose the signal." Harry asked curiously.

As if on cue the radio lost the signal.

"Why thank you Harry for jinxing us" Sirius fake scowled.

Then the thing that had been nagging Harry in the back of the head popped into him mind.

"Well, what was it that you said you had to tell me?"

"And thank you for changing the subject, you little runt."

"Shut up and just tell me for Merlin's sake," Harry said sheepishly.

"OK I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh." Sirius said laughing.

"OK." Harry said a little scared.

"Well, Moony came to me and," Sirius just burst into fits of laughing. "he told me," He started laughing again. " he told me" more laughter.

"Tell me before you get us killed!" Harry yelled, watching the road with anxious eyes.

"He told me," Sirius was clutching his stomach by now. " He told me he and," Tears of laughter were clotting by the corners of his eyes. "He told me he and (Laughter) are together."

"Moony and _who_?"

"Snape" Sirius chocked out, practically howling.

Harry joined Sirius, laughing so hard he was crying and his stomach hurt.

"You can not serious?"

" Actually I can. And that's my name, don't ware it out." He said in a sing-song voice.

"No, but are Moony and Snape really, really together?"

"Yes!" and they laughed some more.

"I knew something was going on in my third year. But this? I thought Snape _hated_ Professor Lupin. But this, this is too much. The next time I see Remus¼"

Sirius shook his head in amusement.

Then Harry had to ask.

"Sirius, where do you live?"

"Oh a little house on the outside of London, so the muggle's won't bother us. If they try to come near the house I have protection on the house so nobody can see what is going on in the back yard. It's a lot like the protections spells on Hogwarts and the Quidditch World Cup. That way, you can practice quidditch whenever you want."

"Really? I could practice quidditch?" Harry asked, already planning how early to get up and practice the next day.

"Yeah. We could play a game when some people come to visit if you want. But just having me on a team would make my team kick your teams arse. So, I don't know if you would want to play against me."

"Oh, and by the way my team would beat your teams butt." Harry said arrogantly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, why I think it is."

"Well then, bound by my Marauders' honor I must accept. The next time a few people come over, we'll pick teams. Until then, you'll just have to wait to get your butt pummeled into the ground."

"Oh and Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Your going down!" Harry shouted.

"We'll have to see."

"Oh and Sirius?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. But for what?" He asked.

"For everything. For taking me away from there, and just being you."

"No problem, Harry."

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence.


	2. Surprise

A Wake up Kiss

Chapter 2 Surprise

A/N: Oh, My, Goodness! Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I like to update every week. But I had so much homework. My science research teacher went crazy and assigned ANOTHER huge project. This one I have to invent something. And my other one was even bigger and I had to drive to Florida to get the special plastic for it. But luckily for me I have a wedding in Florida I am the Maid of Honor for, so while I am there I can get the plastic done as well.

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any thing related to Harry Potter. I wish I did!

By: The amazing writers Abbie and JoJo

Summary: Sirius and Harry like each other and everyone else knows, except them. So what happens when Remus and Snape start to try to get them together?

When they arrived at the ministry Harry remembered how painfully nervous he was. His stomach was utterly in knots, and he had just realized that if he didn't pass this test he was going to end up a helpless pedestrian for the rest of his life. Or at least until he did pass the test.  
  
Sirius led him into the familiar looking, rusty, telephone booth as he started to punch in the code; six, two, four, four, and another two. He listened as Sirius told the monotone voice what they were there for. Two small, pre-made, clip on buttons were deposited in the change slot. Sirius quickly snapped his on and pretended not to look at Harry, who was still working on his because of his shaky hands. Slowly, the booth descended to the Ministry of Magic, and Harry and Sirius walked into the grand atrium.  
  
"Ready?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"No." Harry tucked his trembling hands into his pockets.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo, you'll do fine I am sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Siri." Harry breathed.  
  
"Siri... I think I like that." Sirius muttered, acting as if he had just thought of that now.  
  
"Then, maybe, I shouldn't call you that anymore."

Sirius playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey!"

They ambled down to the apparation department, and with each step Harry's stomach tightened more in anticipation.

When he saw the men that would test him he nearly bolted; they all looked extremely stern, old and mean. Wrinkles touched the corners of mouths, who's lips turned upward in a menacing grin.

They told the receptionist that Harry was there to take his first apparation test. The woman momentarily stared openly at Harry and her eyes wide and traveling ever so slowly up his face only to rest on his forehead. Harry inwardly sighed as he had become accustomed to this occurrence, and seated himself before she could open her mouth and embarrass herself.

Sirius took seat next to Harry and casually told him about his first go at it.

"The wizard that tested me looked like he was about to keel over. He was meaner than a snake and I wasn't very surprised he failed me three times. I bet I only passes because he couldn't bear to see me again." Sirius chuckled. "Nearly splinched myself out of nerves."

"Sirius, you are not helping!" Harry was nearly shaking out of stress.

Harry didn't have to wait a long time because just moments later the oldest, most intimidating man rose from his seat and strode over. He looked like he was older than Dumbledore and Harry got the impression that just breathing too hard around him would throw him off balance. Standing in front of Harry he called "Harry Potter" in a raspy voice.

Sirius gave him a squeeze on his shoulder for confidence. "Good luck" he whispered.

"I think I'll need it" Harry gulped.

"You'll do great!" Sirius encouraged, but Harry didn't miss the little waver in his speech.

Harry slowly made his way to the man. He was sure everyone in the room could hear his heart pound in his chest. Sweat rolled down his face and formed in his hands; though barely noticeable the man smirked down at him. When Harry looked at his tester he mentally wondered if this guy was the guy that had tested Sirius.

_He sure does seem old enough. _

The test turned out to be simpler than Harry expected. There were a few simple questions for the written part of the exam:

1) How far is the maximum safe distance you can apparate?

_That's easy. Everybody know you can apparate as far as you want just as long as it isn't over a major body of water and doesn't cross a full continent. Or farther then two light years in space._

2) What should you do if you splinch yourself?

_Easy, immediately call a ministry dispatch unit, stay calm, and remember where the rest of your body is._

3) What do you do if you only know how far you should apparate?

_Duh, make sure you know the direction and think about how far you want to apparate. It is easier if you know what your surroundings should look like, grassy, woodsy, and so forth. _

4) What do you do if you don't know the environment you are apparating too?

_Either don't apparate or get a friend who does know the environment and hold hands while apparating._

Harry finished the written part of the exam and predictably passed with flying colors.

"Are you ready for the physical part of the test?" The old man said in his raspy, dull voice with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"As ready as ever."

"Ok, now you have to apparate to front of the ministry two feet in front of the fountain."

"Ok, got it." Harry said, attempting to unclench his fists.

"Ok, go."

Harry apparated with a quiet 'pop', and landed two feet in the front on the Ministry of the Magic's official fountain.

"Ok" said Harry's tester. "This is the directions that you have to follow. Don't worry, if you get to the correct location I will be waiting for you. If you don't follow the directions properly, or don't apparate correctly you will not end up at the designated area. If you get to the accurate location within one half hour and are within ten yards of the designated area then you will get your license. Failing means you will have to take the test again in twenty four weeks.

"Only 25 percent of people pass my test." Harry's stomach jerked violently but he ignored it and focused on his goal. "You have one half hour. You may begin."

Harry looked at the paper.

Apparation Test

1) Apparate six hundred yards north, north west.

Harry apparated there.

2) Apparate one thousand yards east, south east.

Harry apparated there. He was beginning to get nervous. This didn't look like the correct place to be at. It was a woodsy area, and looked to be a place where a dangerous animal might live.

3) Apparate 16,000 yards south, east.

Harry apparated the rest of the twenty five directions, all the while losing his confidence. Though lucky for him, when he reached the destination he was only two yards from the big red target and was a fair amount a distance from the surrounding red circle.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter you passed your apparation test. You are very lucky indeed. I had watched your progress and I was worried after that second apparation. You nearly got off course, but for some reason you made it. You must have practiced a fair amount before the test. I know your godfather was rather awful at apparating. You know he passed with by two measly inches within the line? Insufferable boy if memory serves" He shivered at the prospect of meeting him again.

_Oh, my God. This really is the guy that tested Sirius!_

"You may go back to the ministry now; we're actually only ten yards from there right now."

Harry apparated directly into his previous seat, making Sirius nearly jump out of his chair in surprise.

"I see you passed your test." He said, grinning broadly.

"Yea!" Harry said out of breath.

"Well, lets apparate home. The car is magical and can get there by herself."

"Cool."

"But I have a ward around the house so we will have to apparate outside barrier. I guess we'll have to hold hands since your don't know where they start. Or where the house is. Come to think of it, I am not too sure where it is either. I have only been there for about a week. But I am sure we wont splinch ourselves. We might end up in a swamp or some muggles' house.

"Or we could drive if you would rather. We aren't too far from home. Just about two hours away. I think."

Harry thought about it for a while. He had never apparated anywhere before. But he was having fun driving with Sirius. And there are plenty of other moments where he could apparate. Plus he didn't want to have to deal with the ministry again for letting some muggle see them apparate into their home.

"How about we drive for now, and if it gets too boring we can apparate."

Harry and Sirius started to drive home but about half way there Sirius pulled the car over, put the car in park, turned it off, and got out.

"Siri, what is the problem?"

"Nothing, I just think you should drive from here."

"What? I don't know how to drive. I have never even been behind the wheel of a car." Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't either until yesterday. It is easy just put the key in and push the pedals to make it go faster and to go backwards pull that stick thing-y."

"You mean to tell me you taught yourself how to drive?" Harry said, awed yet frightened.

"Uh huh"

"In one day?"

"Yep. Now stop asking questions and put the pedal to the floor!" (That's Sirius's version of 'pedal to the metal')  
  
Harry soberly and quickly out of his seat, walked over to the drivers side and got in. He gripped the wheel like his last life line and prayed to Merlin to keep him and Sirius safe. He could see the headlines now, 'Savior of the Wizarding world gets killed by some muggle contraption metal box thing' He slowly released his hand and turned the car back on. Clutching the wheel even more tightly, he jumped when he felt the little jumble the car made when it turned on. He then, slowly loosened the grip on the wheel with his left hand and took the car out of park.

"I want to get home today Harry, not next week." Sirius said exasperated.

Harry pushed down the pedal as lightly as possible and started to pull the car back on the road.

"You know Harry. You see that sign right there?" Sirius pointed to the sign that said 'Speed Limit 65 MPH' "That means you can go up to that fast. You see that right there in front of you?" Sirius pointed to the speedometer. "That little orange stick-y thing tells you how fast you are going. Right now it says you are going ten you can go up to sixty-five. That means you can push harder on the pedal."

"But I want us to get there in one piece." Harry said nervously.

The cars behind Harry honked their horns loudly.

"We have a better chance at getting there in once piece if you drive faster!" Sirius yelled.

Harry pushed down a little harder on the pedal. He looked over at Sirius, who looked at the speedometer that now read twenty miles per hour.

"Faster Harry."

Harry pushed down a little harder, and looked at Sirius who gave the same look at the speedometer that now read thirty-five miles per hour.

"Harry faster!"  
  
Harry went faster and looked at Sirius who again looked at the speedometer that now read fifty miles per hour.

"Just a little bit more." Sirius urged

For the last time Harry sped up the car and again for the last time looked at Sirius who for the last time looked at the speedometer that now read sixty-seven miles per hour.

"Yes! Harry you are going the correct speed. Even a little bit over. Now you need to loosen up. This is driving not flying; you don't need a death grip. There is no chance of falling off the car. I hope."

Harry loosened his grip but was still tense.

"Loosen up. We are magic remember what ever happens we can fix it."

Harry loosened up slightly. It did make Harry feel better remembering that what ever happened to the car could be fixed.

"Plus the car is magical. It built for this stuff! If we get with in two feet of another car the other car will be forced away from us."

This really made Harry loosen up. Sirius looked at his godson with a strange yet loving expression.

After a while Harry got more comfortable driving a car and even for a while only drove with one hand, and was actually quite saddened when he learned that they only had about a block to go before they came to Sirius's house. Yet of course, this was the country. So the blocks were long.

"Now Harry I warn you. I don't live at Hogwarts."

Harry noticed that his surroundings began to change from the mossy untamed grass lands to nice clean cut sophisticated grassy fields with a few tree's.

"How will I know if it is your house Sirius?"

"I am the only house around for miles and miles. You would have to apparate to the nearest neighbor's house. Actually I think our nearest neighbor is more then 100 miles away."

Then Harry saw it through the clearing. All Harry could think of was

_Man, Sirius's house is so HUGE!_

"Sirius I thought you said you had a small quaint house?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, this is small. Did you ever see my old house? Well, of course you didn't. But it was much bigger then this one."

"This one is almost as big as Hogwarts!"

"It isn't THAT big. Hogwarts is, in fact, bigger." Sirius smiled.

The house was humongous; it might not even be classified as a house but probably a mansion. It was a beautiful brick and stone mansion with grand staircase leading up to an elegant front door with a tiny lion knocker that Harry thought was really cool.

"It is amazing!" Harry yelled.

"Not really. I have lived in nicer."

"No way. This is the loveliest house, no, mansion, in all of England. Maybe the whole world!" Harry laughed.

Sirius's face reddened, but went unnoticed by Harry.

"I doubt that."

"Sirius, just _look_ at it. It's amazing!"

"Wait until you see the inside, your bedroom, and the Quidditch pitch in the back!"

"You mean we can play Quidditch? Really? What about muggles?" Harry asked in quick succession.

"I have an enchantment on the property. If they some how so get with in the ward there is a forget-me spell.""I have never heard of a forget-me spell. I think Hermione told me about a forget-me-_not_ spell though."

"Well, I tweaked that spell a little." Sirius said sheepishly. "Oh, and you want to take this turn right here, and circle around the fountain."

When they got out of the car Sirius got Harry's stuff. The car parked itself in the back in the garage, waiting to be used the next time.

"Harry this is Manor. Manor this is Harry." Sirius shouted the last part.

"Sirius is there a reason you are introducing me to the mansion?" Harry asked a little awkwardly.

"So it will recognize you. Other wise every time you want entrance you will have to get my permission and I would have to open the door for you and tell the house that it is okay for you to enter. It is easier to just introduce you. Other wise it gets rather messy."

Harry and Sirius walked into a dark room with weird shaped blobs of what Harry supposed was furniture.

"Let's get some light in this place." Sirius flipped the switch and

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Every one of Harry's friends popped out of hiding places and Harry was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Harry it is so good to see you!"

Everyone from the Order was there as well as almost everyone in his year in Hogwarts (The Slytherins however seemed to be missing). There was also the whole Weasley family (minus Percy) Colin, Denis, Luna Lovegood, and even some former students. Most of the Professors at Hogwarts had come, along with all off the DA, and someone who Harry was very surprised to see; Draco Malfoy. Harry knew that Draco had publicly denounced the name of Voldemort, many times, but he never suspected to see him here at his birthday party.

Harry was passed around the room for all sorts of conversations. He suspected that he has told more then one hundred people that his summer was ok and about two hundred that he was fine. Over all the party was going great until Sirius amplified his voice and said "Now that we have all had our turn to talk with Harry. I think it is only appropriate that we do what Harry loves best."

Harry knew exactly what Sirius meant, but most of the faces in the room seemed to be blank.

"Besides being pig and stuffing himself silly?" Everyone heard Draco scream.

"Although, I do not deny that eating is wonderful, I was thinking along the lines of being a little bit more active. Quidditch." Sirius grinned and smirking faces. "I have a pitch in the back."

They all headed towards the back and when they all arrived, Sirius amplified his voice once again and ordered. "Anyone interested in playing head onto the field everyone else go into the stands to watch or go into the kitchen and stuff your selves before the rest of us get there and pig out."

They all waited until everyone had settled. Harry and Sirius obviously headed onto the field with about twenty other people, mainly students from Hogwarts. Most of the rest of the people filled into the few stands that surrounded the field. "Ok, now me and Harry are the team captains. Every one, you need to file into which positions you play, beaters over there, keepers there, seekers there, and chasers over there."

There were ten chasers, four keepers, six beaters and only two seekers; Ron and Hermione were just standing in between Sirius and Harry. "Ok, I know Harry plays seeker and I know I also play seeker, so all seekers sorry but you will have to either watch the game or go in the house and eat. Ok, so, Ron, you are going to be the commentator?" Ron nodded his head vigorously.

"And Hermione you are going to be the referee. Correct?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright! Call it in the air." Sirius took out a sickle and flipped it.

"Uh, heads."

Sirius caught the coin and put it on his wrist. "Heads. Ok you pick first."

_I'll start with beaters. _

"Fred."

"George." Sirius said.

"Luna." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Bill."

_Now, on to chasers. _

"Alicia."

"Angelina." Sirius smirked,

"Katie."

"Moony."

"Tonks." Harry responded.

"Kingsley."

_OK, so now all I need is a Keeper. Well, duh, Oliver. _

"Woods."

"Harry, I just want to let you know I really hate you right now." Sirius hissed angrily at Harry.

"Snape."

"I love you too Sirius." Harry said in an angelic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Just go get ready for the match."

They did just that. Harry's team was called the 'Speed Demons.' and wore a maroon red. Sirius's team was called 'Sexy Seekers'. Harry saw Serverus' face when Sirius magicked it on his robes and changed the colors to a light blue with a deep rosie pink for the writing, which were written in curvy letters, and nearly burst into fits of laughter.

About fifteen minutes later after reviewing strategies with his team the 'Speed Demons' and the 'Sexy Seekers' were once again on the field in position. Hermione had a referee's uniform on and let the bludgers and golden snitch out. She was as about to throw the quaffle in the air when she told Harry and Sirius to shake hands. They shook and Harry whispered "Good luck" to Sirius.

"More luck to you, because you're going need it."

"On the count of three. One...two...three." She threw the quaffle in the air and hurried to get off of the field.

The game went on for an hour and the score was 100/70, Speed Demons. Harry suddenly shot after a tiny gold flick after the last shot was scored. Sirius was instantly on his heels. Sirius was fast, Harry gave him that, but Harry had the advantage of seeing it first and being closer.

"Faster, _faster_." Harry commanded his broom.  
  
Harry felt the wind in his hair. And for some reason when he looked around at Sirius he felt this odd sensation in his stomach and he knew he had to win for some reason. Even if it was just to impress Sirius.

_Why am I feeling this way? He is just Sirius! _

_It is just because I want him to like me. He is my godfather and I want impress him; make him know I am just as good as my father. _

Harry swiftly made his way towards the snitch. His hand was and was inches away when the a bludger flew by his head. He felt a gush of air and gracefully, yet speedily forced his broom faster, gently grabbing the small fluttering ball in his hand.

_I caught the snitch! I won! I beat Sirius! _

"Harry caught the snitch! The Speed Demons win!"

"Congrats, Harry! Very good game!" Sirius shouted.

"You too Sirius!"

"You're a very good flier. Maybe even better then your father was."

Harry felt his chest expand slightly.

"Thanks"

They went on with the rest of the party. And everyone agreed that Harry would open his presents later (It would take too much time for them to do it now). After dinner and cake the load of people began to lighten and by nine o'clock all of the people save Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred and George had all left.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George Sirius said you could stay the night if you want. We can all get a tour. Seeing as I just arrived today and I have no Idea where anything it besides the back door, front door, living room and dinning room."

Sirius gave the group a tour ending with Harry's room.

Harry was in shocked silence.

"Harry, your room is almost the size of the Gyffindore tower!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Well, there were two master bedrooms and I thought Harry would enjoy this one more then the other one."

Harry's room was large, to say the least. It had a living room type area with a fireplace and coffee table and a large glass table. If you walked to the left there is an opened door that leads to his bed-bedroom; a huge king size bed with a red and gold decor.

Out in the living room area there were four other doors and one pair of french doors, one door lead to his in-suit kitchenette, the other to his grand bathroom. His bathroom held two sinks, a vanity, a luxurious bathtub and a giant shower, as well as an enormous open area where a backless couch lay. (A/N I do not know exactly what they are called. But I hope you know what I am talking about) The third door led to an office area with a full desk and open area with a couch. The fourth door led to a spare bedroom. Harry walked into his bathroom and walked over to his backless couch and sat on, doing a little jumpy motion.

"Um, Sirius am I supposed to have a party in my bathroom?"

"No but when you put on your shoes, or get undressed this is helpful."

The french doors led to his balcony which gave him a great overview or the fields, pool and garden.

"Harry this is the coolest thing about your room; there's a door in your fireplace that leads to my room. There's also a set of stairs in bathroom under the rug under the couch-y thing, which leads to I don't know where. Well, I'll leave you with your friends; Fred, your room is up stairs in the room called 'Haven', George yours is on the same floor but called 'Sweet'. Luna you are four doors down and it is called 'Dreams', Ron you are three doors down from here and is called 'Do Not Disturb', and Hermione you are right next door and called 'Quietness'. "(Stupid names I know) "And duh my room is also next door and called 'Master Pad' and Harry's here is called as you previously saw 'Bachelor's Room', although Harry can change it if you want." (A/N: I need a knew name for Harry's room. I am dumbstruck!)

Harry was already trying to come up with a better name. He was not too fond of it, to say the least.

"If you want to contact any of us in any room of the house all you have to do is come up to the painting that is a replica of 'A Starry Night' but tomorrow, during the day it will a picture of a sun. All you have to do is go up to it and say the name of the person you want to talk to and it will show the room they are in and then you repeat the name loudly and if they reply to you in any way you can talk to them, other wise it is just a one way talker. Well, good night. And you guys are welcome here any time you want." With that he gave Harry a hug and a promise of a rematch.

"I don't know about you 'dudes' but 'Gred' and me are going to check out our digs. If Harry's pad looks like this... I mean, he would never have to leave his room if he didn't want to!" He said doing a little hand motion.

"I am with you 'Feorge' I wanna check out my room!"

'Gred' and 'Feorge' left the room to 'go check o-ut their digs'.

Luna looked over at them in her dream-like state and said "You know I wouldn't mind getting settled in either."

She, as well, left.

Harry for some reason had hoped that he wouldn't be alone with Ron and Hermione for quite a while. He knew he had to tell them something but he didn't want to have to tell his new found secret so soon. He knew Ron and Hermione would take it well, and always be his friends. But he didn't want to know their initial reaction.

Luna came prancing back into the room. "Ronny, are you going to check out your room as well?" She looked at him expectantly. This made Ron blush.

"Coming."

Harry and Hermione were alone. Harry figured it would be easier to tell Hermione alone that to tell Ron.

_Don't girls love guys like that?_

"Hey, Hermione can I talk to you? I think I really need to tell you something."

"Harry, if you are in love with me I need to tell you something. I am seeing someone and I am very much in love with them. (Ok Jo I was thinking about Hermione and Draco, Ron and Luna, and ok well I know this sounds weird but another friend asked me to do it. It will just be suggested nothing even really said about it, But Fred and George and duh, Lupin and Snape.) ((JoJo did you write what is in this thiny? If you did what in the heck does it mean?) I say Luna, It'll make her a bit more understanding toward the gayness)

"No, Hermione, I am not in love with you." Harry giggled.

_Even if I was practically the whole school knows she's dating Draco. _

"Ok good, because Ron suggested to me a while ago that you were very much smitten with me. I think he just wanted us to be seeing someone so he could come out and say him and Luna have been dating for a year."

Harry gave a fake gasp and said in a fake surprised voice. "Ron and Luna have been seeing each other! I never would have guessed. I mean especially with them spending so much time together and them making out under the willow and in the Astronomy Tower and his saying her name over and over again in his sleep never would have made me suspect a single thing!"

Hermione giggled. "They really are bad."

"Yeah they really are."

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked curiously.

_Man this is harder then I thought it would have been._

Harry put his hand in front of his mouth and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I said" Harry looked at the floor and mumbled something nearly incoherent but Hermione, who was straining to hear heard it. "I like guys."

"Aw, Harry, is that all! That's ok. Many people are gay."

"You mean you don't mind." Harry asked cheerfully.

_That was easier and more relieving than I thought it would have been._

"Mind? No, this is so awesome. Most girls would kill to have a best friend who is gay. We can go shopping together and talk and lots of stuff."

"That is great. How do you think Ron will take it?"

"Well, Ron might be a little optimistic. I mean he might think that you might like him. But then again he might be relieved. I mean he used to always think of you as a threat for him and the girls."

"Ok, well should I tell him now or in the morning?"

"Well, how about we go see if he is in his room now? And if he is then we tell him now. If he isn't it is better to wait till morning."

Luckily for them Ron was, in fact, in their room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. This meant that Hermione would be there to back him up.

"Hey, Ron, can we three talk?"

"Sure what's up, Harry?"

"Nothing much, I just needed to tell you something. And I figured now was as good a time as any."

"Cool, so what is it?"

"Well, I am...I am... well umm..." Harry trailed off.

"Ron, Harry is trying to tell you he is gay. For Merlin's sake!"

Ron looked at Hermione in shock and then at Harry who nodded.

"Well, apparently, you two wont be getting together." Ron said in a sarcastically

"Apparently not, unless Hermione some how grows one thing and loses two. So, does this mean you are ok with it?"

"Another thing; Ron I happen to be dating someone and happen to love them very much." Hermione said quietly.

"Ok, so spill it. Who is this _mystery man_? And of course I am ok with it, Harry. Just don't get a crush on me, please?"

"I'll only tell if you tell who your Mystery Mistress is?"

"How did you know I was dating someone?"

"It isn't that hard to tell." Hermione snorted.

"Ok, on the count of three. Harry you count."

" I promise not to get a crush on you, and you know I think of you as a brother. One... two...three."

" Luna!"

"Draco!"

Not one surprised gasp was heard.

"You knew?" They all three said simultaneously.

"It isn't that hard to tell." They all three said together.

"So we are all ok with our preferences?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I am not saying Draco is all of a sudden going to be my best friend, but I guess if Hermione likes him he is ok." He turned to Harry "And as long as you don't pinch my butt I am fine with you liking guys over girls."

"Great! Let's all go to my room and get some food!"


End file.
